The present invention relates generally to x-ray computed tomography (CT) imaging and, more particularly, to a phantom for CT and cone beam CT (CBCT) image quality testing and quality control purposes.
Imaging phantoms may comprise specially designed objects that may be exposed to radiographic energy in an imaging system. Because the phantoms comprise known materials, material properties, and shapes, a phantom may be used to evaluate an imaging device, such as a CT or a CBCT imaging system, by comparing captured images of the phantom with the phantom itself or with expected results. Other performance parameters of the imaging system may also be evaluated by using phantoms in this way. For instance, phantoms may comprise known quantities and arrangements of contrast agents which may or may not be similar to human or other mammalian body tissues. Similarly, phantoms may be designed to simulate materials common in industrial applications that are tested by using x-rays. Thus, absorption and scattering properties of an x-ray imaging system used in a variety of applications may be tested.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.